This invention relates to earth satellites and more particularly to a modular satellite formed from an array of growth patterned cells arranged in a system of radially concentric shells, the cells being removable so that they can be replaced without disturbing the integrity of the satellite and without affecting neighboring cells.
Known prior satellites and space stations, designed for specific functions, have not employed the modular concept so well known in warehousing and cargo operations on earth. Application of this technology to satellites will vastly increase their potential versatility and long-term usefulness.
The present invention provides a three-dimensional framework for an array of modules, arranged preferably in concentric nested shells whose surfaces are spheres, regular polygons, or tapered cylinders. Access to the interior of the array is provided so that even the innermost modules may be accessed without disturbing the integrity of the array.